


MMOM 19 - RST (Resolved Sexual Tension)

by beren



Series: Sexual Tension [2]
Category: Tokio Hotel, Tokio Hotel RPS
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-20
Updated: 2008-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gustav sees the aftermath of Georg discovering the twins and has some advice for his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MMOM 19 - RST (Resolved Sexual Tension)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [UST](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/368610.html), but I've tried to write it so it stands on it's own, so if you haven't read that you should still be able to read this one. Thanks to Soph for the beta.

A day late again, but I'm back on track - today's will be out soon :)

See [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) for more authors.

 **Title:** MMOM 19 - RST (Resolved Sexual Tension)  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Tokio Hotel RPS  
 **Pairing:** Bill/Tom (reported), Georg, Gustav  
 **Rating:** NC17/18  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, the real people in it are used without their permission and I definitely don't own them or have any copyright to any part of any of them. I do not believe any of this happened, is likely to happen or should happen it is simply a story created around known facts about those involved.  
 **Warnings:** twincest  
 **Summary:** Gustav sees the aftermath of Georg discovering the twins and has some advice for his friend.  
 **Author's Notes:** This is a sequel to [UST](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/368610.html), but I've tried to write it so it stands on it's own, so if you haven't read that you should still be able to read this one. Thanks to Soph for the beta.  
 **Word count:** 2,113  
 **[Other MMOM fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/361445.html)**

Gustav walked out of his room just in time to see Georg dash across and up the hallway and disappear into his with the speed of an express train. The way Bill's door shut with a bang after Georg's retreating figure and then opened and Tom's head stuck out told Gustav all he needed to know. He had seen the way Bill was interacting with Tom since the end of the interview and he knew what it meant, even though no one knew that he knew.

"Everything okay?" he asked, since he had a very good idea what the matter was, but Tom looked a little worried, so he decided to ask, just in case.

The momentary indecision on Tom's face backed up what Gustav was already thinking; if it had been a simple argument then Tom would have already shrugged it off.

"Um, yeah," Tom said with a little shrug, "might have said the wrong thing that's all."

"We're all a bit on edge," Gustav agreed, pretending to just accept the explanation. "You don’t have a spare phone charger do you?" he asked, coming up with an excuse on the fly for heading to Georg's room next.

He knew very well where all the other's chargers were; he'd seen them in a pile on the bus and he was the only one who'd remembered to bring one, but Tom wouldn't have known that.

"Sorry, no," Tom said, still looking a little unsure about what to do.

"I'll ask Georg then," Gustav said and walked down the corridor, "my phone's about to die and I can't find my charger. I'll make sure he's okay at the same time; knowing him he doesn't even remember why he stormed off by now."

He smiled at Tom and hoped his friend would just go back to Bill, because he could guess what the pair had been up to and, if Georg had managed to stumble onto them, they had to have been desperate.

"Thanks," Tom said, seemingly finally making up his mind. "We should get together later to have dinner and just chill."

"Good idea," Gustav replied with a nod, "I'll see what Georg thinks."

It had been too long since they had had a chance to all sit down and not talk work; it would be good for them. With that thought, he knocked on Georg's door.

"Who is it?" came from inside in a rather undecided tone.

"Gustav," he replied and waited.

The door opened and Georg gave him an almost convincing smile, but he couldn't help but notice that Georg seemed to suddenly be very fond of a pillow.

"Yeah?" Georg asked and Gustav could tell his friend was doing his very best not to look hopelessly confused.

"I wanted to talk to you about some things," Gustav said in a light tone, "can I come in?"

For a moment he thought Georg would give him an excuse, but they had been friends for too long for that and Georg nodded and let him in. He felt a little sorry for Georg, he remembered quite what an affect the situation had had on him and Georg was clearly having the same trouble if the significant positioning of the pillow was anything to go by.

"They're arousing, aren't they?" he chose his words carefully and Georg was so shocked that his friend almost missed the bed when sitting down.

"What?" Georg asked and almost managed not to stutter.

"Bill and Tom," Gustav said, speaking plainly, "when they're together, they're very arousing."

Georg looked like a fish out of water the way he was gulping in air.

"I saw them about a year ago," Gustav decided that if he explained Georg might manage not to die of a stroke, "only they didn't see me. From the look on Tom's face just now I would assume he knows that you know."

Georg was just staring at him now.

"You know about them?" Georg finally asked, as if it was the most impossible thing in the world. "You've known about them for a year?"

There was an edge to Georg's voice that was almost hysterical.

"I caught them on the bus once," Gustav explained and walked over and sat down beside his friend, "but I managed to make it look as if they just got away with it. Bill kept watching me for days; you have no idea how hard it was to pretend."

"You didn't say anything," Georg protested and Gustav smiled at his friend.

It wasn't as if he hadn't expected that reaction.

"Just like you wouldn’t have," he pointed out. "Since I didn't hear yelling I assume you came to the same conclusion I did: there's no point in messing with perfection."

Georg was back to the goldfish impression.

He knew what his friend had to be thinking; there was only one thing to think. Bill walked the line between male and female and, at certain angles, so did Tom and Gustav had given up feeling guilty for being turned on by either of them when he was fifteen. When he had discovered they were together, he'd given up trying not to imagine more than he had seen. He was not the most demonstrative person a lot of the time; not like Bill or even Tom, but contrary to popular opinion, he was at least vaguely in touch with his feelings.

"Look," he said, deciding that Georg probably needed some time to think about this, "don't drive yourself crazy. Just accept what they do to you," he grabbed the pillow away from Georg before his friend could stop him and there was a rather obvious bulge in Georg's jeans, "the same way you seem to have accepted what they are to each other. You might not be able to look them in the eye for a couple of days, but, trust me, it's better than the alternative."

With that, he patted his friend on the leg and stood up, giving Georg back his pillow.

"Oh and they want to meet up later for dinner," he added as he walked towards the door. "I'll see you then, or you can come knock on my door if you need to talk some more."

He turned to take one last look at Georg and almost laughed at the stunned expression on Georg's face.

"They're Kaulitzes," he said, imparting his final words of wisdom; "they exist in a bubble in space and time where the rules of the known universe do not apply; not the rules of hormones, social niceties or even physics, or how else do you explain Tom's jeans?"

That at least almost made Georg smile just the tiniest bit. Job done, he headed out and was almost positive Georg would be pounding on his door within half an hour or so.

====

Georg just sat there and watched Gustav leave. He really couldn't believe what he had just heard, and after having seen Bill with his hand down Tom's pants, it was all a bit much for him to deal with. Gustav knew everything; not only did Gustav know everything; it seemed that Gustav was as turned on by the idea of the twins together as he was. Part of his mind was yelling at him that this was bad and wrong and he should never, ever think of his friends like that, but the rest of him was losing the ability to think at all thanks to the insistent hard-on in his pants.

He almost undid his fly and shoved his jeans down there and then, but then he remember the small door problem which had caused this whole situation by letting him see Bill and Tom in the first place and he stood up quickly. The moment he was sure his door was firmly closed, however, he walked back to the bed and unceremoniously pushed his jeans and his boxers to the ground, kicking them off as fast as humanly possible.

His erection definitely didn't seem to care that it was highly inappropriate and by that time his brain was almost at the same point. It had been a really long few weeks, there had been no time for a little indulgence in just about anything and after Gustav's pep talk he was beginning to see that resistance really was futile.

Sitting on the bed, he considered his options and quickly scooted backwards, making himself comfortable. If he was going to do this, he was damn well going to enjoy it. Fondling his balls softly with one hand, he used his other to make sure the foreskin was completely pulled back and then he ran his fingers over the head, finding the wetness of pre-come there already. There was no denying that he was very, very turned on and he let his fingers play for a few moments, just enjoying the light touch.

The older he became, the less he found wanking to be about instant gratification; it was about the build up as well. He could quite easily have forced himself into orgasm with a couple of rough strokes, he was that turned on, but if he was going to feel guilty afterwards, he wanted to make damn sure it was worth it.

He gave his balls a gentle squeeze and stroked the sensitive skin behind with the tip of one finger, while slowly stroking one finger from the other hand over and down the slit in the head. His cock hummed at the touch and his groin throbbed and he leant against the pillows behind him, putting his head back and closing his eyes.

There in his mind was a perfect mental image of what he had seen; Bill with Tom pinned to the wall, a hand buried in Tom's underwear, seemingly trying to devour Tom. It was one of the strongest sexual images he had ever seen, mostly because the raw passion he had witnessed was very, very real. That much had been abundantly clear by the way Bill had reacted when he had interrupted the pair. They were two of his best friends, more like family to him than anything else, but that moment in time in his head had them in a very different light.

Stroking himself a little harder, he moaned quietly and let his mind explore what he had seen and what his imagination said had to happen next. He wasn't surprised that Bill was the aggressor in what he had seen; Tom might have been the oldest, but it was Bill who ruled. Bill was the wild, wilful one of the two and Tom was the person who kept Bill grounded. He could imagine that their relationship could go both ways, but with all the stress and strain they had been under, the least shocking thing about the whole situation had been that Bill had taken the lead.

He could imagine Bill undressing Tom, throwing oversized clothes left and right before forcing Tom onto the bed, kissing all the way.

The way his cock jumped, he knew that his libido liked that mental image. He hadn't really meant it when he had asked if he could watch, but the part of his mind in control now would have killed to have been able to do so. He had never thought the idea of two boys would be so hot, but then Gustav was very right about that: no rules at all applied to the Kaulitz twins.

His drug of choice was usually tits and arse and Bill and Tom had neither, but Georg had no choice but to admit that the pure sexual energy between the two had him very, very worked up.

He didn't really know how long he kept himself on the edge, stroking himself slowly and then faster and then more slowly again as he played possible scenarios over in his head. His head was full of Bill and Tom and nothing else really mattered while he let the sexual tension in his body rise and rise. It felt so good that there was no room for guilt and finally the moment felt just about perfect and instead of just stroking himself he used his whole hand and thrust his hips up into his fist. Once, twice and then he was shaking and bucking and creamy fluid spurted onto his stomach and his t-shirt.

Orgasms were wonderful things and this one was the best kind as it reduced Georg to a pleasure filled heap on the bed. Guilt be damned; if it got him off that well he was going to do his very best to walk in on the twins again.

**The End**


End file.
